


Kiss and Makeup

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People emphasis the importance of talking issues out, and Neji can't say he disagrees entirely, but sometimes a more hands on approach is easier. Especially when the sun has set on the argument is about to rise on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5% apologizing and 95% porn. I am not ashamed.
> 
> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 10 - Apologies

Neji glared at his bedroom wall which in the manner of walls everywhere completely failed to react to anything at all. Dawn was only just changing the sky from midnight-dark to a lighter shade, and Neji had not slept all night. Already, birds were starting to sing outside his window, and he scowled harder at the cheerful sound. All night he'd fought to focus on something other than his fight with Shikamaru, but nothing had worked. Meditation had been a dismal failure, the familiarity of the family kata had simply allowed his mind to drift and in the end he'd given up. Which lead him here, cross legged on his futon and trying to _will_ the memory away.

 

“ _Get the fuck out my house, Hyūga.”_

 

The ragged anger in the tone had been what made Neji leave at the time, not so much the words. He'd have gladly stayed and kept arguing, otherwise. Now he wished he had stayed, though not to continue the argument. To make up? Talk it out? Apologize? He wasn't sure. He just knew this, the constant replay of vicious insults hurled at and by him wasn't heart warming in the least.

 

Sighing in aggravation he stood, still dressed and ready to go about his morning exercises if only to grasp at the normalcy. He'd fought with Shikamaru before, of course. Arguments over something work or personal happened all the time, little squabbles and passive aggressive jabs were normal for everyone. But standing in Shikamaru's kitchen, trading barbs designed very solely to make the other flinch...no. They hadn't done that. As he put the kettle on, he tried to think back as to what exactly started the fight. As far as he could recall it had been some stupid off hand comment one of them made.

 

Pressing his fingers to his temple he tried to pinpoint the exact reason, but completely failed. The kettle gave a shrill whistle, and he turned for a tea bowl only for sound to come through the open window. Frowning, he activated his Byakugan and almost dropped the kettle upon seeing Shikamaru seated on his porch. The Nara wasn't doing anything, just laying sprawled against one of the posts holding up the veranda. Neji set the kettle down carefully, yanking open his back door after a few fumbled seconds.

 

“How long have you been out here?” he asked. It could have been as long as since one am – the time now being closer to four – or very recent, though he should have heard him coming up the stairs.

 

“About half an hour,” Shikamaru said, not turning around. “Nice view.”

 

“So you've said before,” Neji crossed his arms, refusing to enter the Nara's line of vision if the Nara wasn't going to try and accommodate him first. “Why?”

 

Shikamaru didn't say anything, just shifted, likely so he could see the sky clearer. Neji tried to summon some genuine irritation over the whole affair, but the knot in his breastbone tightened too much and he had to force words past it's cousin living in his throat.

 

“Look,” he said, “if-”

 

“I'm sorry, Neji,” Shikamaru said, and Neji was torn between relief and panic. He could see the slump of Shikamaru's shoulders, hear the exhaustion in his voice. It didn't sound good. “I'm...really sorry.”

 

“Come in, Shikamaru,” Neji said. “Please.” Shikamaru stood, and when he turned Neji realized he looked as tired as Neji felt. “You look terrible.”

 

“Thanks,” Shikamaru said, cocking an eyebrow in that familiar, dry look. “You yourself look like a spring daisy.”

 

Neji chuckled a little, closing the door much more gently than he'd opened it. When he turned around, Shikamaru was right there, looking down at his toes which wiggled in their sandals. “Shikamaru...is everything all right?”

 

Shikamaru looked up so fast he almost smacked into Neji, who had to rear back to avoid a very painful collision. “No,” he said, “last night I...I shouldn't have said half those things I didn't mean them I really didn't I was just-” Neji cut him off by placing a hand on either side of his face. Bringing their foreheads together he stroked at the dark bruise-like markings under Shikamaru's eyes.

 

“I know you didn't,” he said, “and I too am sorry.” He watched as emotions flit across Shikamaru's face. Before he could say anything – expand on the apology or double check that nothing was wrong beyond the obvious, Shikamaru tilted in his grasp and brushed their lips together. “Shikamaru...”

 

“I shouldn't have told you to leave,” he said, voice so soft Neji felt it more than he heard it.

 

“I shouldn't have left,” Neji said, before deepening the kiss. Shikamaru's hands wrapped around his arms, anchoring himself to Neji. The kiss was soft and hesitant, almost exploratory like in the tentative pressure and gentle grasps. The warmth of shared body heat, the relief after a night of moving between anxiety and anger made the entire ordeal almost dream like, and Neji just wanted to sink into his mattress and curl around Shikamaru. After a few moments, Shikamaru shifted, obviously toeing off his sandals. The movement brought them closer together.

 

Neji made a small noise he would later deny to the ends of the earth and back when their hips brushed, and it caused Shikamaru to pause. It took only a second for the entire feel to change. The slow burn crackled with new life, breath hitched then sped up. Neji slid his hands from Shikamaru's face to his waist, keeping the younger jōnin flush. Shikamaru's hands came to tangle with Neji's hair, fingers threading and tightening with familiar pressure.

 

“We should really talk about this like adults,” Shikamaru said. “Because we are.”

 

“Very true,” Neji said, but his hands remained locked on the familiar waist, and he could feel Shikamaru's heart thudding in tandem with his own. Bringing their lips together again he locked eyes with Shikamaru, “but is that what you want to do. Talk?”

 

The spark in the dark eyes was answer enough.

 

There were approximately twenty steps between Neji's kitchen and his bedroom, another three steps from the door to the futon. Those twenty three steps, however, took somewhat longer when one was pressed against another person, steadfastly refusing to anything so sensible as allow space between yourselves. Still, they managed, landing in a tangle of limbs, Shikamaru pinning Neji to the mattress.

 

“Fuck,” Neji half gasped half snarled as his hair, still in Shikamaru's fist, caught in the tumble and was tugged. Shikamaru offered apology by way of a feather light kiss to his neck, then another and another. Neji drew a breath through his nose to steady himself. The fist in his hair loosened, fingers raking through before skimming around and down his neck. Neji's own hands hiked up the loose shirt Shikamaru wore, fingernails scratching over Shikamaru's side.

 

Shikamaru let out a small noise, resting his head on Neji's shoulder for a moment. “Shikamaru?”

 

“I...” he didn't look up. “It doesn't matter. Never mind.” Neji was about to argue – halt the action and for once be the one to force the conversation but Shikamaru took advantage of his position and the slight pause from his lover to grind down and, with a practised twist, flick Neji's kimono open. In turn Neji tugged Shikamaru's shirt entirely off, latching on almost immediately to the tanned neck, biting and soothing in equal measure.

 

“Shit,” Shikamaru muttered, grinding down again. Apparently unappeased, he rocked forward this time, and Neji groaned against his neck. It wasn't much, but it didn't need to be after such a tense night and Neji jerked Shikamaru forward, pulling him into another kiss. Shikamaru complied, tinging the kiss with a tiny whimper of want that left Neji scrambling to remove their pants _now_.

 

The resulting acrobatics threw Shikamaru's balance off Neji could flip them, pinning Shikamaru with a growl and possessive hand on his hip.

 

“Bossy,” Shikamaru gasped, blindly reaching over to Neji's nightstand and grasping for the drawer. He yanked it open hard, shuddering as Neji did his best to distract him, kissing and licking along his neck, chest...anywhere he could reach with relative ease.

 

“You don't seem to mind that much,” Neji said as the half empty lube bottle was shoved into his hands.

 

“Mmph,” was the reply, because apparently Shikamaru was more interested in kissing than communicating. Which, really, Neji didn't oppose on any level. As he fumbled one handed with the lube his right hand found the tie in Shikamaru's hair and tried to loose it. Shikamaru batted lightly at him, but Neji ignored the silent request. Shikamaru's near pathological aversion to having his hair down for anything other than bathing was something Neji doubted he'd ever understand, and respected most of the time.

 

But honestly, it was a bit ridiculous when they were in bed together.

 

Eventually he won both his battles, and for the sake of at least some cleanliness was forced to remove his hands entirely from Shikamaru, just enough to get the lube out of the tube and onto more useful appendages. Shikamaru needed no prompted, legs falling a little further open as he bit at Neji's ear lobe, sucking lightly. Neji was fairly sure that hadn't been a turn on before this whole...thing with Shikamaru started, but the way Shikamaru groaned and thumped at Neji's shoulder as he pushed a single finger into him cut off any introspection.

 

“It hasn't even been three days since we last did this,” he said, brows pulled down in that infamous annoyed scowl, “hurry up.”

 

Neji gave a smug grin at the impatience, so rare for Shikamaru, but did add a finger, giving an almost vicious twist and watching the other arch with a gasp and a curse. “Better?”

 

Shikamaru managed a glare. “Barely,” he said, and it was his turn for a smug grin when Neji gave in, scissoring twice before gently adding a third. Shikamaru's eyes fell closed as he ground down, mouth open in a quiet pant. Neji took advantage of the open mouth, tongue flicking Shikamaru's gently. Another groan fell from the other, but all he did was grind down again, fingers clenching into Neji's back. Despite his compliance with Shikamaru's demands, he made no move to go beyond this, aware there was a difference between fingers and what happened next.

 

Shikamaru was too, apparently, because he kept his comments to himself, just rocking gently into each twist and thrust. Finally, Neji's own desire for friction overcame natural desire not to send anyone to hospital with easily avoidable injuries, and groped for the lube, pulling free. Shikamaru grasped at Neji's hair once more, pulling him to another kiss.

 

It was the sloppiest yet, teeth biting and tongues lashing against one another and their lips alike. Neji hooked one up Shikamaru's legs under the knee, pushing it up so Shikamaru would take a hint. He did, wrapping it above Neji's hip, shoving him forward.

 

“Neji just fuc-” he didn't get to finish the demand as Neji was all ready a step ahead of him, pushing into the familiar body slowly but without any intention of stopping. Shikamaru moaned, head falling back and hands tightening enough to pull, making Neji snarl a curse. Shikamaru tried to push back into the other, obviously trying to speed up the process, but Neji kept his hips still and flush to the mattress. “Oh gods,” Shikamaru said, voice higher than usual.

 

“Not quite yet,” Neji said, pressing a gentle kiss to Shikamaru's flushed cheek. “Not quite yet.” He didn't have to look up to tell Shikamaru was firing him another glare.

 

“Just go faster, please.”

 

“Mmm,” another kiss, “no.” He was quite happy with this pace, actually, a slow, relentless push and withdrawal that had Shikamaru squirming and begging in mere minutes. He seemed unsure of what to do with his hands, leaving them fluttering and clenching across Neji's back and hair in a maddening non-rhythm.

 

The sun was finally making itself known, light dancing across the thin sheen of sweat to create and almost glow, and Neji closed his eyes to the sight tucking his face into Shikamaru's neck, panting between kisses to the straining muscles. He reached between them, grasping at Shikamaru's neglected cock, hissing as Shikamaru tightened and arched beneath him.

 

He was actually somewhat surprised when his orgasm crested, seemingly out of nowhere. His hips snapped forward, causing Shikamaru to cry out, and Neji's heart pounded so loudly in his ears he wasn't sure if he himself made any noise at all. Shikamaru squirmed more beneath him, mumbling something into Neji's shoulder, though Neji's head was still too fuzzy to properly take note of what it was.

 

Presumably it was a declaration of his own orgasm, and Neji hissed at the sudden over-stimulation. For a minute no one moved at all, save to let Shikamaru's leg fall into a more natural position and for Neji to pull out. Finally, he levered himself up, wondering if he should shower or just collapse beside Shikamaru. He was still honestly debating when Shikamaru spoke, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I think I get why Ino is so content to having her bi-monthly screaming matches with Kiba,” he said, and Neji barked a startled laugh. “Not that I try to think about that too much. Or take up the hobby myself.”

 

“Good,” Neji said. “Shower, or sleep?”

 

“Depends – do you have work later?”

 

“Medical exam at four,” Neji said, “clan meeting at six.”

 

“Exhilarating,” Shikamaru said, pushing himself up more and forcing Neji to kneel. “I think, and I can't believe I'm saying this, sleep will have to wait.” They were, Neji agreed rather sticky. “And um...let's really not do that again any time soon. The fighting – the sex was definitely something that should happen again soon.”

 

Neji shook his head, amused and relieved. “Agreed,” he said, standing and offering Shikamaru a hand up. “And for the record I do not have daddy issues.”

 

Shikamaru snickered all the way to the bathroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction land - apologize and make up sex are synonyms.


End file.
